Let's Make a Memory
by Can'tDanceBella
Summary: Bella is at the movies alone when Mike comes.she needs help and getts its from a hot stranger and what happens whe Alice's cousin moves into town.
1. Chapter 1

Let's Make a Memory

Chapter1: The guy three seats down

I had just token my seat in the theater in a row that was almost empty, just me and a guy three seats down.

I was watching the theater fill up thinking how happy I was that Rosalie and Alice had decided to go shopping ( their favorite thing to do [my least]) instead of coming with me to see Avatar. I mean I love them both like sisters but they won't shut up when you're watching a movie

Next week at school at school is going to be pretty strange with Alice's cousin Edward coming to live with her and going to school, I thought as I watched people come in and take a seat when I saw Mike Newton walk in dateless.

"Oh no!" I muttered to myself looking around trying to think of a plan so Mike wouldn't sit next to me. If he sees me (which he will) sitting here alone then he will come over sit by me, talk through the whole move, then when the movie is over he won't leave me alone, and try to take me out. I swear he's like a stalker.

To get ride of Mike I did the first thing that popped into my head. I got up, walked three seats down, and sat down next to the only other person in the row (that guy three seats down).

He was just about to stick a pinch of popcorn in his mouth when he turned his head to look at me.

"Please help me, that guy that just walked in goes to my school and he wont leave me alone so he cant see me alone he's like a stalker, so can u just please pretend to be my date until he leaves." I said, taking in a deep breath because I said that whole thing with out one.

"Hey." I heard mike call which meant he spotted me. I turned to the guy and gave him my best pleading look. Then I turned back to see Mike making his way over to me.

"What's your name?" the guy whispered in my ear in a husky voice, I could feel his breath on my neck which made it hard to think. "Bella, you?" I said as soon I was able to think right again.

"Edward." he whispered only loud enough for me to hear as soon as Mike came up. "Hey Bella." Mike said looking at me, and then his eyes flickered over to Edward then back to me. "I didn't know your were here, are you alone?" He asked.

I looked over at Edward and he gave me look that said how stupid can this guy be. I just nodded at him.

"Mi." I was saying but then Edward cut me off saying "No she's not alone she's my date, who are you." He said in a stern voice giving Mike a glare.

"I, I, I, I'm Mike, who are you?" Mike said in a weak voice and he also stuttered which meant he was scarred. I was biting my lip and trying no to laugh.

"I'm Edward" he said in the same tone and I had to put my head down because is was so hard not to laugh at mikes face,

"Oh well then I'll see you around Bella." Mike said turning around to walk the other way trying to play it off cool.

When he finally toke his seat in another row I started to laugh out loud. "Did you see his face that was hilarious." I said to Edward turning to look at him. He was also laughing.

"Yea that was pretty funny." He noted. "Umm thanks a lot for helping me with Mike." I said giving him a small smile. Just then the preview started to come on and lit up the room.

"No problem it's not everyday that I get be a gorgeous girl's date even if it's just for pretend." He said in a smooth sexy voice. I could feel my cheeks getting hot which meant I was blushing so I put my head down.

After I felt that I wasn't so red from blushing I looked back up at him and for the first time I looked at his features.

He had high check bones, a perfectly squared jaw, soft beautiful lips, his hair was a mix of bronze and brown sexy mess that looked uncontrollable but still looked great, he as pretty muscular nothing like Alice's older brother Emmet, but he was good enough that I could see his abs through his shirt he had a six pack and a forming eight pack from what I could tell, and he had the most amazingly beautiful gorgeous piercing emerald green eyes I had ever seen.

"Well thanks again for helping me so I'm just going to go back to my seat." Said giving him a small smile and unwillingly getting up because I had felt so comfortable sitting next to him. As I went to take as step forward I couldn't because somebody had put their arms around my waist.


	2. Chapter 2

Let's Make a Memory

Chapter2: U Forgot About Me!!!

"You said you needed my help until that Mike guy was gone, and it looks like he is still here" Edward whispered in my ear pointing to Mike sitting a few rows down.

I turned around and smiled saying "Will you keep me safe from that terrible, terrible Mike?" I looked up at him with big puppy eyes and batting my eye lashes.

"Oh yeah, if he tries anything I can take him." He said lifting up his sleeve and flexing which caused me to laugh.

"And I really want a beautiful girl sitting by me so when she gets scared or sad during the movie I can hold her." He said with a grin on his face, and I looked down at my feet because I was blushing a dark red.

Some fat dude who was sitting in the row behind us yelled " Hey sit down the movie is starting!"

Edward looked at me and said "That's que." He grabbed my hand sat down and pulled me into the seat next to him.

**(I'm sry if u haven't seen Avatar yet & I spoil a part 4 u)** It was the part were the Avatars and the army were in war and every1 was dying that I started crying. I turned my head and put it on Edward's shoulder and grabbed his upper arm which was pretty muscular.

"I know it's sad, but its ok the fighting is almost over, I'll tell you when to look k." Edward said in a soothing whisper.

"Look" I looked up and the main character was having his soul token from his human body and put in to his Avatar body and then it ended.

I stood up and stretched my arms out "That was a good movie." I and Edward said at the same time. I looked at him and just smiled.

We walked out of the theater and into the lobby together. The light from the lobby hurt my eyes at first from being in the theater for about 2 and a half hour.

"Hey I got to the bathroom" Edward said I turned to look at him in finally normal light and I almost fell a how beautiful he is. I just nodded.

While he was in the bathroom I decided to text Alice to come pick me up. It was almost 11:00 I new they were probably still shopping.

Hey Al the movie is over can u com get me=) I sent to her

My phone buzzed so I know she replied. Her text read OMG Rosalie got sick 4rm bad hotdog she ate so we went home I totally 4got about u at the movies SRY SRY SRY!!!.

"They forgot about me!!!" I said to myself in my mind and sent back Well can u com get me?

Edward had just walked out of the bathroom looking very much relieved when Alice replied. Yes but I really really wanted to be home when my cuzin gets here 2nit, and ima lil buzzed cuz were throwing him a welcome party &I started drikin early

I sighed loudly in frustration. "What's wrong?" Edward asked me.

"My friends were out shopping and they were suppose to pick me up after the movie but I of them got sick so they went home, forgot about me and asked the one who didn't get sick to pick me up, but she is buzzed so I'm stuck here or I have to walk home" I told him.

"Well I could give you a ride home" Edward offered. I smiled at him and followed him out to his car.

He has new shiny Volvo and license plates that read JR-MASEN.

Just when I was going to open the door Edward opened it for me like a gentlemen. "I can open my door by myself." I said in a teasing voice.

"If I wasn't a gentlemen to a beautiful young woman my mother would have my hide." He said in a very proper voice that made me laugh and got in the car.

"Do you not have a car?" He asked me. "I have I but my dad's friend is working on it" I said.

His car was so cold I was shacking a little. I guess Edward noticed because he turned the heater way up that after a while it was so hot t toke of my jacket. When I toke off my jacket Edward looked at me, his eyes got really big then he turned away fast and looked really uncomfortable, but I didn't know why.

We started off at normal seep going the seep limit but after about 3 minutes Edward started going about 20mph over.

"Can you slower down!?" I slightly yelled clinging on to the dash board so if there was a red light and we stooped all of a sudden I wouldn't go flying through the windshield.

"No." He said casually if I was stupid or something, I only knew 1 person who drove a fast as him. It was Alice.

I looked straight at him and asked "And why not?" He chuckled and told me "Everyone in my family drives like this." "Crazy family" Was the last thing I said.

The rest of the drive was quite besides me giving him directions to my house and him grunting and wiggling around in his seat every now and then. I still couldn't find out what was wrong.

When we finally pulled up in front of my house, we still hadn't said anything.

I reached to open my door Edward was some how already out and over at my side opening my door. "Thanks Seedy Gonzales." I said to him and stepping out of the car. He just chuckled but stayed there behind the open door.

I lifted up 1 eyebrow and stared at him. "Um, so thanks for helping me with Mike, and giving me a ride home." I said

"No problem." He replied.

"So, um I guess bye." I said waving at him and forcing myself to turn a walk away.

"Hey wait!" Edward called from behind me. I instantly spun around and he was standing right behind me.

"Can I have your number?" He asked. "Sure, its 247-3235." I said and watched him dial it into his phone.

"Smile" He said and toke my pitcher.

I got a text from a unknown number and saved under the name Edward Masen. "Smile" I told him this time and saved as his pitcher I.D.

"Well thanks again" I said. He just looked at me and then finally asked "Do you go to Forks high school?" "Yes… Why?" I asked

"Oh just wondering." He said with an all knowing look

"So Bye" I said. He just kept smiling.

I turned around and walked in the front door. I turned around in the doorway and watched the shiny silver Volvo speed down the street.

**A.N.-Can someone please tell me how to get links, thank you**

**-Can'tDanceBella**


	3. Chapter 3

Let's Make a Memory

Chapter3: Potato Hell

Charlie was already home and asleep. I guessed he ordered pizza because there was a half empty box of cold Dominoes pizza on the kitchen table.

The TV was still blasting the winner of a football game. I wonder how Charlie could ever fall asleep with the volume up so high.

I was walking past the table to go up stairs and take a shower when my pocket shock.

You can call me stupid if u want to because that scared me and I jumped 5ft in the air, and landed on my butt.

"Ouch" I said rubbing my butt and pulling my phone out of my pocket. I thought it was Alice checking to see if I got home safely, but when I looked at my phone Edward pitcher was flashing on it.

I opened my phone to read the text. Watchadoin? I quickly replied I was gunna get in2 da shower.u? I sent the message and went up stairs to put my toiletries bag and pajamas in the bathroom while I waited 4 him to reply.

My phone buzzed and I quickly read the text I'm doing donates in a empty lot with my cozins. Befor I could reply I got a text from Alice it said did u mak it hom ok? I replied to Alice first saying Ya I gota rid 4rm a hotty 4rm the movies, hows the party goin? Then I sent Edward lol that sounds really fun

As I waited for them to reply I got the hot water going and a fresh set of towels. Alice replied before Edward with bad my cozin got board and him Em and Jaz left to go do something funner that said. Poor Alice that's like one of the worst things you can do to her is leave a party that she set up, I know because I do it all the time ( I'm not a party person)

I sent back to her wel idk wat 2 say 2 u bsides goodnit. Edward sent wel I gunna let u go now so u can get into da shower k I sent him k bye

I put my phone in my bedroom on my night stand and went back into the bathroom. I striped out of my clothes and got into the hot steaming shower. I let hot water trickle down my body, it felt so good, I picked up my fiesta strawberry shampoo and washed hair and body.

After I shaved and conditioned my hair I got out and dried myself off. I got into my pajamas which consisted of black, blue, and white plaid pants, a white tank top, and a pair of socks.

I crawled into bed and fell asleep thinking about the next time I might ever see Edward again because I had no idea were he lived.

I woke up the next morning around 9:00. Today I was meeting Angelina at the Rosted Bean which was Fork's local café, to work on a geometry project together.

Before I started hanging out with Alice and Rosalie Angelina was my best friend. She is a shy girl, she is thin and tall with shoulder length black hair that was always pulled back into a ponytail, and also wears glasses.

She is still my friend but we don't hang out much.

I decided to get dressed. I picked out a pair of dark was skinny jeans, a black long-sleeved button up shirt unbuttoned with the sleeves rolled up to my elbows, a purple tank top underneath, a pair of purple converse.

I put o some black eyeliner, I did my eye shadow smoky, and put on clear lipgloss because my lips are already naturally pink. For my hair I straitened my bangs and pulled then to the side.i braded the rest of my hair and blow dried it. When it was dry I unbraided it and it fell down in ringlets.

I grabbed my phone, I-pod, wallet, and keys off my night stand and went down stairs for some breakfast. I got a bowl from the cupboard and poured some cereal and milk in it.

When I was done I put my dish in the sink. I put my wallet in my back pocket, grabbed my phone, I-pod, keys, and went out. It wasn't very cold outside I didn't need my jacket. I turned my I-pod on, put in the headphones and began walking.

Since my car was being worked on by my dad's best friend Billy Black, I have to walk to the Rosted Bean. Billy Black has a son named Jacob who is 2 years younger then me. Rose and Alice are my 2 best friends, and Ang, and then there is Jacob,

Jacob is like a brother to me. I can tell him anything and he will know what to do. Jake and his dad live down in La Push which is an Indian reservation. I decided that tomorrow I would go down there and hang out with Jake and his friend because I haven't been down there in a long time.

I could check up on my truck to see how its doing, an maybe go down to the beach.

I finally made it to the Rosted Bean.

I walked inside; Ang wasn't here yet so I ordered a caramel iced coffee and went over to a booth to wait for her.

Angelina showed up with five geometry books, four maps, a small globe, four notebooks, and a pencil box.

We had been working for 2 hour when I got a text from Alice.

Hey I'm at ur place but ur not were r u.

I replied I'm at the Rosted Bean working with Ang on our geo project, I'll b hom soon k

We worked for about another hour and then we decided to work on it another day. Ang gave me a ride home in her little smart car. The things is so small I hit my head when I was getting in and out.

Alice was waiting in my room. Normally I would of asked how somebody got into my house, but when we first met Alice made me give her a key to my house and she gave me one to hers.

"Hey" I said to her and she said hey back.

"Is Rosalie feeling any better?" I asked remembering she said Rose got sick yesterday.

"Not really, I think she got food poising her parents made her o Dr. appointment for Monday." She said.

"Oh" I looked over at the clock and it said it was 5:30. "Do you wanna help me make dinner, Charlie gets off at 6 and hes gunna be hungry?" I asked Alice even through she is the worst cook in the world, I love cooking with her cause its so fun.

"Hell Ya" she said getting up of my bed and running down stairs to the kitchen. I laughed and followed her down.

"Do you wanna eat over here?" I asked Alice as I was getting the stakes out of the frezzer. "Sure, hey we need music, I'll be right back." She said and ran up stairs.

She came back down with my I-pod and pluged it into my I-home, and blared music.

I got out six potatoes and two peelers, I handed one two Alice and pulled a chair up to the trash can and started peeling. Alice did the same.

When I started working on my fourth potato Alice was still on her second doing a very, very, very bad job.

"Alice that poor potato did nothing to you" I told her feeling sad for her potato.

"Yes it did" she said. "What could it have possibly done?" I asked her really curios to what she would say. "It's a potato, it should be a tomato. Those are easier to prepare." She answered. "Alice you can't send potatoes to potato hell just for being potatoes and not tomatoes, they didn't get to choose." I told her.

We are now done peeling and I have to start grilling the stakes so I left Alice with the masher and hoped for the best. Maybe if she really did hate potatoes so much she would mash them to death.

Two out of three stakes were done and I really had to pee, Alice was done mashing and actually did a pretty good job. I couldn't take it any more, I thought pee was going to come squirting out of my belly button.

"Al watch the stake and make sure it doesn't burn" I yelled and ran to the bathroom.

After I relieved myself I went back down to make sure the sure the stake was ok.

When I got down there Alice looked at me and said "" I looked at the pan and it was empty and the plate still only had two stakes on it "Alice where is the third stake".

She looked up at the ceiling. I looked up too and saw the stake surrounded by a splat of grease that was dripping onto the floor. Finally the stake fell I have no idea how it was staying up there. It fell on the floor into the puddle of grease and splattered me and Alice.

I didn't even want to know how it got up there all I did was point to the stake on the floor and say "That ones yours".

I walked around the splat of grease that was missing the stake because Alice had picked it up was now washing it in the sink, scrubbing it with a sponge trying to disinfect it. I pulled out a can of green been poured them into a bowl put butter and salt on them then put them in the microwave and went to set the table.

I put down three plates, cups, napkin, forks and spoons. For a drink I pored everyone some punch and out the rest on the table so if anyone needed more they could pour it themselves. I put a stake on everyone's plate including Alice's because she was done cleaning it. I got the G-beans out of the microwave and put those on the table too, but I thought I was forgetting something.

I stared at the table long and hard trying to think what it was. I guess I had a real intense look on my face because all of a sudden she leaned in and whispered in my ear "Use the force" we both burst out laughing.

"What are you staring at?" she asked me when we were done laughing. "I think I'm forgetting something." I said. Alice stared at the table for a moment and said "Nah I don't think you are."

We just stood there in the kitchen waiting for Charlie quietly "So awkward silence." I said. "Poor gay baby, it might not have a chance to get married. Do you know their trying to make illegal all over America." Alice said. "Well then it's a good thing Mr. and Mr. Zangly (my next door neighbors) are already married, so they won't have to fight to.

"So tell me about this hot stranger who gave you a ride home yesterday" she questioned me. "The whole thing or just him" I asked. "The whole thing" she replied.

"Well since I really didn't want to go shopping with you and Rose I went to see that Avatar movie and it was really good. So anyways I was sitting in an almost empty row, just me and a guy sitting three seats down, waiting for the theater to fill up so the movie could start when… Mike Newton walked in." "You mean that weird kind who like stalks you at school?" Alice asked.

"Yup, him, I knew if he saw me alone then he would come sit by me and wouldn't leave me alone after the movie. Soooo I got up and walked three seats down my row to ask that guy for help. When I first asked him I didn't think he was going to help,

but Mike did see me and walked over to us and he saved me" told Alice who was just standing there with her mouth open.

"Close your mouth, you'll catch a fly" I told her. She quickly closed her mouth and swallowed and then asked "Did he tell you his name?" "Yup it was" but before I could tell her Edward's name my dad Charlie walked in.

Charlie is the police chief of Forks. "Well hi there Alice, I was wondering who's bright yellow Porsh was parked in the driveway" Charlie said giving Alice a huge. My dad loves Alice, not in a perverted way but in a other daughter or maybe like a niece way.

"Dinner smells good Bells" Charlie said taking a seat at the table. I do all the cooking at home because Charlie can't cook at all.

I and Alice both toke our seats at the table and started to serve ourselves. "So Alice how did that welcome party you threw for your cousin go last night?" I asked her. "Well" she said. "I threw him a great party that started at nine which was when he was suppose to get there, but he showed up two and a half hours late." She said and stuck a piece of stake in her mouth.

After she swallowed she started again "When he did get there he said hi to everyone and sat down talking with Em and Jazz about who know's, so anyway about five minutes later they all got up and said they were board and were going to find something fun to do, and then they all left. I don't know what time they came home last night, but when I woke up this morning they were all asleep on the couch. I called Mr. and Mrs. Hail to let them know Jasper fell asleep at my house and asked them how Rose was Doing." She said.

Jasper and Rosalie are brother and sister. Rosalie is older but they could pass as twins. Jasper is tall and thin. He has a mop of wavy blond hair and crystal blue eyes just like Rosalie. Jasper has a kind of southern accent because up until he was eleven he lived with his real mom in Texas but she died and he was sent to come live with his dad, step mom, and his sister. He has this weird thing about him, like he can control your emotions, it's a weird feeling. He is also happily dating Alice.

Alice and Emmett are also brother and sister, and Emmett is older and way bigger. The first time I met Emmett I screamed and hide behind a wall because Emmett is huge. I don't mean fat huge, but muscular huge. At first I seriously suspected Steroids, but not anymore that I know him. He is like an eight year old in a giant body. He is also dating Rosalie and has been since eighth grade and is now a senior.

Out of all my friends I'm the only single one. Even Angelina and Jacob are with someone. Angelina is with her boyfriend Ben, there a perfect fit.

Jacob is dating my cousin Renessmee and those two are in deep love. So are all my other friends.

After dinner was over Alice got a call from her mom Esme saying it was getting late and that she needs to come home.

Alice gave Charlie a good bye hug and then me she also whispered in my ear "you better finish your story on Monday at school." I just nodded and hugged her back.

After I did the dishes and everything was put away I went up stair to get ready to take a shower and go to bed.

I decided to check my phone to see if I had any messages and it turns out that my was dead so I put it on the charger and turned it in.

I had fifteen messages and nine miss calls all from the same person. Edward.

I deiced to text him. Wow som1 really wanted to get a hold of me.

He replied y woodnt u pick up ur fon?

I sent him sry my fon died and I didn't no so watchdoin?

He replied plain Grand thief auto on the ps3, u

I laughed at the thought of him sitting in front of the TV playing the ps3, and replied to him getin ready 2 take a shower again.

I was getting some fresh towels when he replied k bye then c u Mon.

I stared at my phone thinking why would I see him Monday. Dose he live in Forks, or Port Angeles where I met him at the movies. Or he could even live somewhere else like Seattle, or Olympia, or not even from Washington.

I dismissed the thought and would think about it later after my shower, probably while I was lying down in bed trying to sleep.

I toke a fast shower and then crawled in to bed.

It was cold that night so I got up to turn the heater on because I couldn't sleep cold.

After I finally warmed up I fell asleep and that was the first time I dreamt of Edward Masen.


	4. Chapter 4

Let's Make a Memory

Chapter4: THE WORLDS BEST SCRAMBLED EGGS

In my dream I was in a meadow. It wasn't just a meadow, but the meadow. The most beautiful place I have seen in my life. Edward was there lying down in the middle of the meadow with the sun light shining on him, making him so much more god like. I strode over to him and went down on my knees next to him, as he propped himself up with one elbow. He grabbed my arm with his other hand and pulled me to the ground next to him. He put his other arm down so now he was lying down to, facing me staring straight into my eyes and I stared back. He had grabbed my hand and pulled it up to his lips and kissed it. Then he sat up and put one hand on one side of me and the other still in my hand so that now he was hovering over me. He began to lean in closer and closer that I could feel his body agent mine and his breath on my face. I started to lean in and

BEEP

BEEP

BEEP

I shot straight up in my bed, grabbed my alarm clock and threw it across the room. It hit the wall and fell to the floor in two peaces; I'm going to have to bye a new one later today.

I decided it was time to get up and dressed. I looked n my closet and pulled out a pair of light was skinny jeans, a yellow and pink tank top, my black and white vans. I decided to do my hair in a curly ponytail, with my bangs out and pulled to the side. I put on some eyeliner, clear lip gloss. And golden eye shadow.

I grabbed my stuff off my nightstand and headed down stairs for some grub.

I thought about eating some cereal, but since to day was Sunday and Charlie didn't have work I decided to make a nice warm breakfast.

Charlie was still asleep but by the time I would get done he would be awake, so I started with the eggs.

If Emmett new I was making scrambled eggs he would kill me. He claims he can make the WORLD'S BEST SCAMBLES EGGS. But I had them before and he cooks like Alice.

He puts cheese in them so when I was over there he was trying to show off by flipping the eggs in the pan and ended up dropping all the eggs on the floor so everyone had to pull and scrape their cheesy egg off the floor. I don't know how he did it but they tasted watery, burnt, and like he poured the whole salt shaker on them at the same time, and that's why when ever we all stay at the Cullen's we all eat before Emmett wakes up.

I was done with the eggs and put them in the microwave so they wouldn't get cold. I got out a pan and filled it with water, then put it on the stove to boil; when it gets to a boil I'll put the frozen sausages in the water. While I was waiting for the water to boil I got out three potatoes and began peeling and shredding them to make has browns.

The water was finally at a boil so I turned it down and put the sausages in the water and the potatoes in the oven. Charlie would be waking up so I started up a pot a coffee on the stove and turned on Motocross.

Just as I put everything on the table Charlie came down still in his pajamas and robe.

"Oh I love Sundays when I don't have to go to the work and you make breakfast" he said taking in a huge wiff of breakfast.

I smiled at him handing him a mug of coffee placing the sugar, cream, and sliver wear on the table.

We both began eating not saying much.

I needed a ride down to La Push today because it was a far walk and I didn't want to walk today.

"So dad" I stated. "Yes Bells" he asked looking up from the paper he probably picked up last night.

"Are you going down to La Push today to go fishing with Billy and Harry Clearwater?" I asked hoping for a yes. "Yup I sure I'm, but why so interested?" he asked taking a sip of coffee.

"Well I wanted to go down there and hang with Jake, and see how my truck is doing. But I really don't wanna walk down there so I was wondering if you could give me a ride." I asked him

"I sure can just let me get dressed k?" he said getting up. "Thanks dad" I said and giving him a hug, then going to pack up the left over breakfast to take to Jake and Billy. I'm sure they would like it because the only time they get home cooked meals is from me, Renessmee, Sue clear water, or Emily cooks something for them.

I had all the food covered and ready to when Charlie had come back down and ready to go. We walked outside to Charlie's cruiser. Today was actually really cold, so I put the food in his car and ran back inside to get my jacket.

It wasn't on the coat hanger that is next to the door so I went up stairs thinking I left it in my bedroom. I searched through my closet, under the bed, and in the hamper, but couldn't find it. I thought Charlie might have done a load so I went to check the wash but still nothing.

"Were is the dame thing!?" I yelled to myself going back down stairs. I had no idea were it was so I just used one of Charlie's old jackets and headed out.

I got in the already started and (than god) warm cruiser and then we were off. "hey dad have you seen my favorite jacket, you know they blue one?" I wanted to know if he had and if he did why.

"No not at all bells, why?" he said. "Well I can't find it anywhere so I thought you have of done something with it" "Well I can't say I have sorry, maybe you left it with Alice" he told me.

I got out my phone and sent Al hey did I leave my blue jacket with u? and waited for her reply which didn't take very long because she can text faster then anyone I know.

No but I swear I saw it the wash this morning at my house weird I thought to myself. There would be no way that Alice would have forgotten if I left my jacket with her, she probably was just seeing things in her washer this morning. Pour Alice she needs help.

As I was sitting in the car half way to La Push it dawned on me were my jacket was. Edward.

I quickly got out my phone to text him hey plz tell me u hav my jacket.

He replied yup sure do.

K wait wen can u get ti back to me

2morrow

how

ull c bye

but

He never texted back and soon enough we arrived at the Black's. As I was getting out of the car I was pulled into a massive bear huge by none other then Jacob.

He finally set me down which was good because now I could finally breath again. I looked up at Jake which was different because he is younger then me by two years and I have always been taller.

Jacob looked different; his long black silk hair that went down a little past his shoulders was now short, he was about 5'11 instead of like around 5'4, and he had seriously gained some muscle.

"Wow!" was all I was able to say. "What's wrong Bella?" he asked like I had seen him like this before. "You, your taller, stronger, and what happened to you hair?" I asked astonished. "Well I just decided to cut it one day and got Renessmee to do it, she is very good at it and wants to go to beauty collage. And well I guess you can call the rest of it puppetry." The explained

"Jake you look like you 22 instead of 15, and where is Renessmee?" I said looking around him to find her right behind him.

I ran straight over, picked her up and hugged her. I hadn't been down here in so long and I missed Jake and Renessmee dearly. "Oh I've missed you so much" I said putting her down. "You have got to come down more often" she said. "Yeah no kidding because that happens" I said pointing back with my thumb to Jake. Mmhmm she replied, "Renessmee why did you cut his beautiful long hair? I asked her. "I like it short" she replied. "Well I don't" I said.

"You don't what?" Jake said walking up to us after talking to Charlie for a few minutes. "I don't like your hair short" I said "Well me and Nessie do" he said.

"Aug!" I complained because I hate when people call Renessmee Nessie. Jacob made the name up for her when they first met like six years ago because he though Renessmee was too hard to say. At first I was mad at Jake because I thought he nicknamed my baby cousin after the lock ness monster, but I don't really know where he got the name from. After a while everyone started calling her Nessie besides me and it bugs the shit out of me.

"Hey Bella come inside I want you to come see Billy" Charlie yelled from the porch. I ran over there but tripped and almost did a face plant. Jake and Charlie chuckled and I threw them evil glares. "It looks like Bella is still clumsy Bella" Jake said. I stuck my tong out at him like a little kind at walked inside to see Billy.

"Hey Billy I said giving him a huge down in his wheel chair. Billy is in a wheel chair because of a car accident he and his wife Tai got into about 5 years ago. Tai died and Billy was paralyzed from his mid thy down. It was real hard on Jacob, but me, Charlie, Renessmee and everyone else were there to help him and Billy and now were all just like on big family.

"I've missed you Bella you need to come down more often its been like what a little over a half a year since you came down last" he said. "I'm so sorry I'll try to be down at least once or twice a month k" I said.

"So how's my baby?" I asked Jake who looked at me bewildered. "Bella when did you have a baby?!" he half way screamed at me. Since he didn't get that I was talking about my truck I decided to have a little fun with him.

"You really don't remember my baby Jake; you're the one who gave it to me." "Huh, What, No, W-w-what do you mean?!" he stuttered, oh this was funny. Then Renessmee walked out "Hey what are you to yelling over?" she asked. Jacob turned around and said "She asked me how her baby is doing and I didn't know she has a baby, but hen she said that I'm the one who gave it to her which I didn't I swear Nessie"

While he was saying this I mouthed to Renessmee "My Truck" and she laughed. I looked around Jake to see my truck and said "Look there's my baby right there" and pointed to my truck. He spun around and looked at my truck. "You know your pointimg to your truck right?" he asked. "Yup" I said popping the P.

I walked over to my truck kissed the hood, patted it, and said "My baby". "Well why didn't you say your truck instead of having freak out about the baby thing?" he asked. "Because I wanted to mess with you" I said and laughed at the same time.

"Well your truck" he said truck real loud to make a statement, "Will be good in about a week, your just gunna half to double pump the clutch from now on k." he finished. "Sounds good" I replied.

I, Renessmee, Jake decided to walk down the beach to this old dead tree that used to be mine and Jakes favorite place to go, hang out, and just be there.

We all just talked about what has been happing to us and I decided to tell them about Edward. Renessmee was awing over everything I said and Jacob just laughed when I would really describe something that would happen.

Charlie called my cell and said that he was gunna head home so to come back from the beach. I hugged and said goodbye to everyone and then we left for home with a quick stop at the local market for a new alarm clock.

**A/N sorry that her day with Jacob is so short, I have another day planned out which is longer.**

For dinner I decided on making lasagna. I and Charlie ate in silence.

After I finished the dishes I went upstairs to take a shower I grabbed my toiletries bag and went to the shower.

I didn't feel like taking a long shower so I made it fast and changed in to a white T-shirt, and my blue, purple, and green plaid pajama pants.

I laid down thinking about what was going to happen to morrow.1 Alice's cousin Edward was coming to school which would be hell because the last new student Fork high school had was me and that was seven years ago.

2 Edward said he would see and give my jacket back to me tomorrow, but I don't even know anything about him or if he goes to my school. As I was thinking about these two things when I realized Edward and Alice's cousin had the same thing.

I felt so stupid.

I finally fell asleep.

I woke the next morning at seven and got up. I put on a black under shirt with a white long-sleeved (which is a good idea since I don't have a jacket) flannel shirt that button at the top and I left unbutton. I picked out a pair of dark wash skinny jeans and my black and white vans. I put on some eyeliner and whitish gray eye shadow. I straightened my bangs and left the rest of my hair in its natural curly-ness.

I grabbed my phone, I-pod, keys, wallet and stuffed them into my backpack and headed down stairs,

Charlie was already gone so I made some cereal (cap'n crounch) and washed my bowl and spoon when I was done.

I walked outside to my truck out of habit and stood in the driveway truck-less. I pulled out my phone and called Alice, and picked it up on the first ring. "Hi Bella what can I do for you" she asked "Well I need a ride to and from school" "k I'll be right there don't move" she said and hung up.

After three minutes I saw a bright yellow porsh zooming toward me. She parked on the curb and waited for me to get in. I sat down and fasten my seat belt. "Alice slow down!" I yelled down. "Nope can't be done" she said popping the P.

As we got to school at the speed of light I noticed that there was a new shinny Volvo in my parking spot. Alice parked in her usual spot right next to Emmett's Jeep, Rosalie's bright red BMW Convertible that was next to Jasper's slick black Mercedes that was next to the idiot in the Volvo who parked in my spot.

I got out and was gunna tell the stupid shinny Volvo owner to get out of my spot even though I didn't have a vehicle to put there, when Alice popped up next to me and said "Come on Bella I want you to meet my cousin Edward." And then she dragged me over to a picnic table where Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie, and someone else who's back was faced to so I couldn't see what he looked like, were sitting down chatting.

As we got closer I noticed that the other person which was Alice" and Emmett's cousin had something draped over his shoulder.

We walked up to them and Alice said "Edward this is my very good friend Bella, Bella this is my cousin from Chicago Edward.

He turned around to look at me. It was him, the Edward I met at the movies Friday night.

"You!" we both said at the same time. Alice looked at me then Edward and asked "Umm do you two know each other


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight and im really sry 4 4geting 2 put it on my other chapters.**

Let's Make a Memory

Chapter5: This is the hottie from the movies?

Edward looked at me, and then grabbed what was slung over his shoulder.

"I believe this belongs to you" He said handing me my blue jacket. "Yes, thank you" I say putting it on right away because it is freezing to day.

My jacket smelled really good like someone had washed it, there was another smell something I have never smelled before. It was a sweet delicious sent that almost made my mouth water, I wanted to pull my jacket off and bring it up to my nose so I could get a big whiff of it, but I didn't because that would be to weird.

"Did you wash it?" I asked him. "Yeah, when we were doing daunts Emmett farted on it" he replied with a small laugh.

"Yeah and after he washed it he wouldn't put it down, now would you to mind telling us how you know each other? Emmett asked popping up right next to me. Edward and I both blushed. I because I completely forgot about everyone else, and I think Edward blushed because of what Emmett had said.

I quickly imagined Edward holding my jacket like a security blanket and smiled to myself.

"Yeah tell us" Alice said popping up next to Edward with Jasper behind her and I noticed that Rosalie was behind Emmett.

I looked at Alice and Rosalie "Well you know how you two ditched me at the movies because Rose got sick, and I said that some guy from the theater gave me a ride home, well that guy happens to be you cousin Edward" as I was talking I could hear Edward telling Emmett and Jasper "Remember when you guys asked me why I was so late getting to the party and I said that I met a girl at the theater and gave her a ride home? Well that girl happens to be Bella"

Edward and I finished talking at the same time and then Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, and Jasper almost screamed at us "This is the hottie from the movies?

I blushed deep red and looked down to my feet. "Yes" I chocked out embarrassed, I wasn't sure what Edward said but I think herd him say yes too. I started thinking about the fact that Edward told Emmett and Jasper that I was a hottie.

"So I guess I don't need to introduce you to each other then" Alice said interrupting my thoughts.

"No, I guess not" Edward answered before I could. Before anyone could say anything else the bell rang and we had to get to class.

I started off to my first class algebra 1 I noticed Edward was looking confused at his schedule; I walked back over to him. "Whets your first class?" I asked him.

"Algebra 1" he answered. "Great, follow me" I said walking back towards the main hall with him right behind me and coming up on my side.

As we walked down the hall towards algebra 1, Slutzilla (Tanya) and her minions a.k.a. the Denali sisters (Irina, Kate, and Sasha) were walking up it to whatever class they have, or maybe there just ditching.

As I feared they noticed Edward (which to them is hot new meat). "Hey Bella, who's your new friend?" Tanya said using a nice and sweet voice, which she has never used with me before. "Um this is Edward, Alice's cousin" I say to Tanya, but she isn't even looking at me, but just keeps trying to size up Edward with her eyes.

Tanya toke two steps toward him and he toke two steps back so now he was pinned up against the lockers. "Edward is an such old fashion name" she said using a voice that I guess was suppose to be seductive, but to me sounded like a cat someone put in the microwave.

"Well..." Edward started but was cut off by Tanya "I think that Eddie suites you better" she purred (do you see what I mean, she just purred… like a cat…in the microwave)

I thought Edward was going to die. Tanya leaned her body against his, and Edward was trying to be a gentleman but he was also trying to push her away.

He gave me this look of need and help and I couldn't resist, as long as he gave me that look he would get whatever he wanted.

I walked over to the two of them, "Tanya, get your fake ass off my boy friend" I told her grabbing Edward's hand pulling him to the side away fro her.

She had a stupidly confused look on her face now "Wait your" she pointed to Edward "With that" she pointed to me. Edward nodded.

"Why?" she screeched, just then the second bell went off warning us that we are late for class.

"Saved by the bell" Edward stated, I laughed "Come on lets get too class Eddie" I said in a teaseling voice.

We started back down the hall. "So boy friend huh?" Edward arched and eyebrow at me.

I blushed "It was the only thing I could say that would make her back off". Before he committed on that we walked into class.

"Thank you for joining us Miss. Swan and…" Mr. Zuniga said trailing off looking at Edward.

"Mason, Edward Mason" Edward informed him as I trailed off to my seat next to Jessica (a.k.a Jeboobscy. She has some huge ones)

"Awe, yes, the new kid. Your related to the Cullen's aren't you? He asked handing Edward his books.

"Yes, Mrs. Cullen and my mom are sister, twins actually" Edward informed him.

"Oh, well take a seat next to…." He looked around the room "To Mike Newton" he pointed to Mike and Edward went over and toke his seat.

I was able to clearly hear Edward and Mikes' conversation but what I did hear was this (**Edward **_Mike_)

"_Aren't you that guy who was at the movies with Bella?"_

"**Yup"**

"_I'm sorry that you and Bella broke up"_

"**What are you talking about?"**

"_Oh, Bella didn't tell you? Where going out now"_

"**Is that so?"** Edward looked at me and I shook my head furiously at him

"_Yup"_

"**Then why did she let me have a hot and steamy make out session with her this morning before school this morning?"** Edward looked at me and winked, but I barely notice because I was trying not to laugh at Mike.

Mike's jaw was practically hitting the desk, and then he slowly shut his mouth and glared at Edward before swiftly turning towards the board.

I think those two will make great enemies.

It turned out that Edward and I only had one class together before lunch.

I waited in the hall for Edward because he asked me too. As the other student walked by me, I didn't hear what they were talking about but Edward's and my name in almost everyone's conversation.

As Edward walked over to me I was going to tell him that I think everyone is talking about us, but he beat me to it.

"Did you know that Mike told everyone that we are going out, we went on a date to the movies on Friday, and that we had a hot and steamy make out session this morning before school, and that I told him all of this?"

"Wow, this is going to be real complicated to explain o everyone" I said thinking how many dirty looks I'm going to be getting from the other girls till this thing got sorted out.

"Well I got a better idea" Edward said smiling mischievously at me.

"What?" I questioned.

"Well…Why don't we just play along, like pretend to actually be going out?"

We were now walking to the cafeteria and walking. "That isn't a bad idea, it could work. Wait, this is your first day of school and I don't wan to get called a slut or something"

"Ummm, uhhh, lets say that we meet like a year ago while I was down here visiting my cousins, and we can just make up the rest of the story if people ask, k?"

I just nodded as we entered the cafeteria….together…. and as we entered everybody stared.

We walked over to the lunch line and waited to go up. I toke a quick glance around and saw Alice glaring at me.

"Can I tell Alice that we are just faking?" I whispered to Edward on my tippy toes.

"Nope, she has a big mouth" he whispered back. I could feel his hot breath under my year, but I tried not to let my mind wonder.

When it was finally our turn I picked up lemonade, toast, fettuccini, and a piece of cookie cake, I love my schools food.

When Edward saw what I got he laughed. "I'm surprised you will eat in front of me, most girls wont" he told me

"Well I don't care who the fuck I'm sitting by, I'm hungry" I told him and he laughed.

We went and sat down by Alice, Jasper, Rose, and Emmett.

As soon as I sat down Alice grabbed my arm and started to drag me off to confront me, but Edward grabbed my waist and pulled me back to him.

"Sorry Alice, but Bella isn't goin anywhere" He said and then turned around to his food. I mouthed thank you to him and he just nodded.

For a while everyone in the group was looking at us but then they went off into there own conversations with each other.

I had eaten all of my toast and half of my fettuccini, and was about to dig into my cookie cake when Edward picked the thing up and licked it.

"What was that for?" I asked stabbing him with my fork.

"Ouch, that hurt. And it was to make sure that I get that cookie, because you toke the last piece" he said rubbing his arm where I stabbed him.

"Well your still not getting it" I told him picking it up and taking a huge bite.

"But I just licked that" he said pointing to it.

"So?' I asked with my mouth full and bits of cookie falling out. Edward laughed, and I did too trying my best not to choke on cookie.

Edward picked up the rest of my cake and shoved the whole thing in his mouth just as the bell rang.

"Whats your next class?" I asked as we walked out. What ever he said I didn't understand because of his mouth full of cookie so I grabbed his schedule from his hand. He had biology and then trig as his last two classes.

"We have bio together" I exclaimed as I turned down the hall towards it, and he followed. The teacher Mr. Banner seated Edward neat to me, which was fine by us.

The class passed by way to quick, I don't even remember what the lesson was.

I grabbed my things and Edward and I left the room. Everybody was staring again.

"Everyone is lookin and talkin about us" I said to him. "Really?" he asked and looked around. I stopped walking in front of the gym cause P.E. is my next class.

"Well then let's give the crowd what they probably want" he said, and before I could even looked confused he kissed me.


End file.
